the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 July 2019
12:15-17 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 12:18-34 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 12:29-09 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 12:29-19 Korra Skype please. 12:29-20 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 12:56-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 13:02-04 bring oreo please 13:04-10 Why don't you have caps on? 13:04-11 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 13:04-23 im going to club spongbob 13:04-32 If you so desire. 13:04-43 who u talkin to south 13:05-18 sow dead chat 13:06-21 omg she might be a Transgenger or a zombie 13:06-49 oreo isnt needed right now 13:07-39 So tell me Cocopuff2018, why did you PM you were heading there? 13:08-10 bc i can and lucy is comin w me boi 13:08-20 bring oreo omg 13:08-30 Maybe so. 13:08-37 no oreo comes TO club spongbob 13:08-44 go away 13:09-19 Why 13:09-25 MAKE ME Boi 13:09-59 lucy bot looks hot 13:10-25 What? 13:10-34 MAKE me go away tkf 13:10-54 u cant do anything 13:11-47 CLUB SPONGBOB is Comin to life and this shit is gonna be dead 13:12-15 no one here cares about that esb rip-off that was created because the founder was blocked for vandalism there 13:12-47 its not a ripoff dumbass 13:13-05 why not get him demoted then 13:13-13 So, I am helping to mantain and organize a place with a globally blocked founder. 13:13-39 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 13:13-53 Not blocked anymore. JoJo made it when he was blocked on ESB for vandalism. 13:14-03 It's just one of those kiddie sites that they make out of revenge. 13:14-51 If you think so. 13:18-29 MAKE ME Boi 13:39-02 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 13:39-15 what wiki is it south 13:40-01 Hmph! 13:40-21 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 13:43-50 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has joined the chat ~ 13:50-02 Hey XxSarcasticBunnyxX! o/ 13:50-13 o/ 13:50-26 Hey, Sarca-__! o/ 13:50-35 Hello. ^-^ 13:52-34 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has left the chat ~ 13:55-02 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 13:55-04 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has joined the chat ~ 13:57-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:57-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:58-28 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 14:02-20 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has left the chat ~ 14:34-03 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 14:34-04 o/ 14:34-19 Welcome, Qstlijku. 14:34-23 MAME ME Boi 14:34-27 Fuck. 14:34-27 So tell me 14:34-32 * MAKE 14:34-32 When did Sarca last come here? 14:34-38 Earlier, obv. 14:34-44 I mean before that 14:34-56 I'm aware. (giggle) 14:34-57 Idk. 14:35-05 Not recently? 14:35-43 Might have been last week, Idk. 14:39-48 Hmph. 14:42-37 Seems I helped LightHouse. 14:42-51 \o 14:42-52 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 14:46-19 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 14:47-31 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has joined the chat ~ 14:49-08 Seems she's here. 14:49-15 Seems she is. 14:49-28 So, she is. 14:49-33 Yes, she is. 14:49-37 !tell Android Oreo It's Liv, not Liz, you dumb bot. 14:49-44 Oh right 14:49-53 Only Oreo can do that. 14:49-55 Sad. 14:49-59 Sad. 14:50-28 FanaticBot can too. 14:50-34 In fact, South STOLE my code for it. 14:50-42 I'm just running FB off JS right now instead of Ruby. 14:50-46 Ruby lags my computer too much. 14:50-51 Aj. 14:50-55 *Ah. 14:52-02 Suppose I can try.